


Let The Vagabond Hit The Wall

by missingnolovefic, ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angry Kissing, D/s elements, Fake AH Crew, Frottage, M/M, Rough Kissing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: 4 times the Vagabond hit the wall. 4 times it ended in kissing.Ch1: GavinCh2: RayCh3: MichaelCh4: JeremyCh5: Ryan's Revenge





	1. Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> so [Shade](http://shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com) prompted [Missy](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com) angry kiss freewood, and then xansz prompted Shade and then things spiralled out of control.
> 
> AKA a collection of angry kiss drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by [Missy](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/152504310212/since-you-wanted-lovely-kiss-prompts-freewood)

“Are you breaking up with me?”

Gavin’s voice is cold, devoid of it’s usually teasing or charm. Ryan twitches, forcing his face to remain blank. He’s not wearing the mask - it wouldn’t be fair to Gavin.

“Yes.” He takes a deep breath, steadying himself. Clings to logic. “It would be for the best.”

“For whom?”

Gavin’s eyes are hard, cutting. Ryan doesn’t know what to do with his hands, stuffing them into his leather jacket. Hiding. Gavin’s gaze flickers down at the movement, before he looks up again, searching Ryan’s face.

“For both of us,” Ryan replies, calm, _calm_ , icy. It’s not an easy choice, but he’s decided. “It’s not safe-”

Gavin interrupts him with an angry huff, something loosening in his shoulders. He steps forward, stalks towards Ryan with the languid walk of a predator. It’s Ryan’s turn to eye him up, to figure out the non-verbal cues.

“Bloody hell,” Gavin bites out, shoving him against the wall. Ryan goes easily, not putting up any resistance. He doesn’t want to hurt Gavin because- because-

Because he loves him. Because he’s _scared_.

Gavin’s arm presses against his throat, and Ryan tips his head up, glances down at Gavin. He’s not that much smaller, considering, and his lithe grace tends to hide the fact that he’s strong. Strong enough to be a core member of the Fakes. More than just a pretty face, and Ryan knows better than to underestimate him. Or he thought he knew. In his worry, he has forgotten what he’s now vividly reminded of.

Gavin’s _dangerous_.

“And what,” he growls furiously, and Ryan slumps against the wall, subconsciously making himself a smaller target. “What gives you the _right_ to make that decision for me? For fuck’s sake, you don’t get to make my choice for me!”

“Gav-” Ryan croaks, and something softens in Gavin’s expression. He eases his arm off Ryan’s windpipe, and Ryan coughs. A calloused hand cups his cheek, and he turns to catch Gavin’s eyes.

“This is my choice, too, you knob,” he says gently, thumb caressing over his cheekbone.

“But-” Ryan blinks, and Gavin snarls, leaning in. The hand craddling his face glides up, tangling in his hair and then Gavin _pulls_.

Lips descend on him, and Gavin bites his lower lip hard, tugging until Ryan opens his mouth. Gavin tilts Ryan’s face by yanking his head to the side, tongue pressing through as he gasps. Ryan closes his eyes, the burning fire in green eyes a vivid afterimage. Gavin presses up against him, pushing him to the wall, arms on either side of his head. Ryan bucks up, but Gavin doesn’t budge, he’s essentially pinned.

Something comes loose in the back of his mind, some knot that had his stomach tight and heavy unwinding. He lets Gavin ravish him without a fight, holding still where Gavin placed him, a low heat gathering in his lower regions.

When Gavin breaks the kiss off, he gives him barely an inch, but Ryan still sways after him blindly. A tug on his hair reminds him of his place, and he pants heavily, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown.

“I’m not done with you,” Gavin snaps, a sharp nail tracing down his throat. Ryan swallows. “If you’re done with me? Fine. But you don’t get to tell me I’m done. That’s my bloody choice. Understand?”

Ryan nods lightly, wincing as the motion tugs at his roots. Gavin’s eyes narrow, and he lays his hand gently over Ryan’s adam’s apple, squeazing lightly. A threat. A promise.

“Do you _understand_?”

Ryan licks his swollen lips, feels the indents of Gavin’s teeth. Feels the slender fingers pressing down on his throat, the other hand still tangled in his hair. Gavin pressed up against him, and even through the layers of clothing he’s radiating _heat_. Or maybe that’s just Ryan reacting.

God, how did he ever think he could give this up?

“Yes, sir,” he rasps, and Gavin’s grip lightens. He cards his fingers through Ryan’s hair, and Ryan can’t help it, his eyes fall close and he leans into the touch.


	2. Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by [Shade](http://shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com/post/152511692438/raywood-5)

“I hate you.”

It comes out of Ray’s mouth dripping in venom as he snaps at Ryan. His eyes hold a fury very few see and even less survive. Ray snarls as he grabs the front of Ryan’s shirt, nearly ripping the bandages underneath.

“No you don’t,” Ryan says. It comes out as an accusation and only deepens Ray’s rage.

“I hate you,” Ray repeats, yanking Ryan closer. “You’re so fucking stupid. You don’t even think, you just rush in there like a fucking idiot and nearly get yourself killed!”

“I had to-”

“No you didn’t!” Ray says, gnashing teeth and shoving Ryan against the wall. “You didn’t need to do anything, I told you I had everything handled.”

“Ray, I-”

“Fuck you, Haywood,” Ray says, pressing closer, hand still entangled in his shirt. “Fuck you. You could’ve died and you’re acting like it was fucking nothing. I hate you!”

Ryan opens his mouth again to defend himself but Ray doesn’t give him the chance, crashing their lips together. The kiss is frantic and angry, them pulling at each other, pushing on each other. This kiss tastes like desperation and fear and desire and hatred and love all mixed together and separate at the same time.

Then Ray finally pulls away, the anger leaving him with one long sigh. He buries his head against Ryan’s shoulder and Ryan wraps his arms around him, holding him like home.

“Don’t do that, Ryan. Don’t do that, I could’ve lost you,” Ray mutters against his shoulder blades.

“I’ll try,” Ryan says, pressing another kiss on top of his head. “I’m sorry.”

And they hold each other, listening to each other’s breathing, their heartbeat. Reminders that they’re both alive, both ok. Both home.


	3. Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by [Missy](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/152513152267/shadeofazmeinya-miss-ingno-replied-to-your-post)

“Shut the fuck up!” Michael roars, grabbing Ryan’s jacket and slamming him up against the wall. “Shut up!”

The mask stares back at him, piercing blue eyes unreadable hidden behind the black skull. Michael snarls, fingers snaking under the rim at the jaw and ripping the offending thing off. Black and white smudges frame the eyes, cover cheeks and nose, but Michael only sees the red.

“You asshole,” he snaps, his voice quivering. “You fucking asshole. You don’t get-”

Michael shakes him, Ryan’s head hitting the wall. He’s just looking at him impassively, not reacting, and it pisses Michael the fuck _off_.

“You don’t get to- you don’t just-” Michael gnashes his teeth, his hands shaking. Slowly, Ryan reaches up, fingers carefully wrapping around Michael’s wrists.

“You can’t just-”

“Michael,” Ryan says softly, gently losening the lad’s deathgrip on his jacket. Michael’s hands are shaking and he presses them flat against Ryan’s chest.

“Shut up,” he chokes out, and he’s not swallowing down tears, he’s _not_ \- He slams himself against Ryan, pushing him up firmly against the wall. He catches his lower lip between his teeth, licks over and then into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan’s arms wrap around his waist, holding him close as the taller man tilts his head down for a better angle.

Michael kisses him desperately, clutching the leather under his hands like it might vanish. Like Ryan might just vanish into the night and never return.

His lips are wet with spit and his cheeks are wet with tears as he breaks off, tugging on Ryan’s jacket until the gent opens his eyes. He stares into icy blue, never quite able to read the emotion there, but imagining that there’s _something_ at least.

“Shut up,” Michael mumbles, pressing another kiss to the corner of Ryan’s mouth. “Shut up, asshole.”


	4. Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by [Shade](http://shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com/post/152515661293/this-is-all-miss-ingnos-fault-and-our-discussion)

“Are you saying I’m not good enough, Haywood?”

Jeremy glares at Ryan, something sharp and deadly and Ryan remembers in that moment exactly why Geoff hired him.

“I’m just saying you won’t be able to reach up there,” Ryan says, smirking but it falters and Ryan really wishes in this moment he was wearing his mask, his face giving away too much emotion, too much worry he hopes the other can’t see.

Jeremy strides across the room so fast Ryan has no time to brace himself before he’s being shoved against the wall and arms full of a very very pissed off Jeremy.

“I’ve been breaking into places my whole life, I’ve been able to get into every kind of vent big enough to hold me, able to break past even Gavin’s security. I think I know what I’m doing, _Vagabond_.” The last word is said with teeth bared, dripping like venom; sharp, painful, and deadly.

Ryan keeps his face like stone, not revealing anything, don’t reveal anything. “It doesn’t matter how many times you’ve done something. You can still fuck it all up-”

Jeremy shoves him against the wall again, arms clawing at the collar of Ryan’s shirt and leg digging between his thighs. “You and I both know I won’t fuck this up. So tell me what this really is about.”

“I don’t know what you mean-”

“You’re scared.”

Jeremy accuses, eyes sharp, digging into Ryan’s soul. Ryan’s facade of calm falters, crumbling under those deep pools of brown. Ryan opens his mouth to deny but Jeremy doesn’t give him the chance.

“You’re scared I’m going to get hurt. That’s it isn’t it? I hope it is because if it's not than I’ve greatly misjudged you.”

“That’s-”

Jeremy grabs the back of Ryan’s head, fingers digging through his hair and pulling his face closer to Jeremy’s, their lips just a breath away from touching.

“I thought you’d have a little more faith in me than that, Haywood.”

And then their lips are crashing, bodies colliding. And Ryan shakes beneath Jeremy’s pulling hands, yanking on his hair, on his shirt. Jeremy’s knee digs further against Ryan’s crotch, causing a small moan escaping Ryan’s lips.

Then Jeremy pulls away just as quickly as he started. There’s a smirk on his lips, a devious look in his eyes. And Jeremy turns and walks away, leaving a disorientated and definitely turned on Ryan wondering what the fuck just happened.


	5. The Vagabond Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ryan's turn to pin a lad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade mentioned something about Ryan pinning the lads to a wall instead, and then... this happened. Posted [here](http://shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com/post/155438009778/the-vagabond-strikes-back). -Missy

"I like it when Ryan tells everyone what to do," Michael says, leaning against the wall of the back alley they're lurking in. Jeremy's sitting at his feet, leaning against Michael's legs.

"Oh, yeah?" he asks, looking up to grin at him. Michael uncrosses his arms, ruffling Jeremy's currently red hair with a smirk.

"Hell yeah," he confirms, nodding towards the opposite wall. "Especially if Gav's feeling cheeky."

"He does like to get punished, huh," Jeremy muses, the corner of his mouth ticking up.

"Well, I, for one, would prefer it if they moved their punishment elsewhere," Ray complains in their ears, from where he's stationed on the rooftop of a building across the street. "Like, about five feet to the left."

"What," Michael teases, saluting the general direction of Ray's position. "Not getting a good enough view? Thought you said the zoom on that new scope was incredible."

"It is," Ray protests, then huffs. "I do not have x-ray vision, though. So I can't see through the building. Ergo: they need to move up to the left."

Gavin lets out a needy keen, and all their attention snaps back to where Ryan is pushing him up against the alley wall. Ryan pulls back from where he's been attacking Gavin's throat and looks up towards Ray's roof.

"Keep that up and you're next," he growls, and Michael can feel Jeremy shiver against him. Not that he can blame the other lad, his own toes curling in his shoes.

"I'm not hearing any negatives here," Ray fires back instantly, and Michael can here the grin in his voice. "About five and a half feet to your left, if you please. Chop, chop."

Ryan huffs a laugh but takes a step back from the wall, Gavin clinging onto him with his arms and legs wrapped around him. He whines, big nose nuzzling into the crook of Ryan's neck as the gent hoists him up. Michael lets his gaze linger on strong hands digging into the soft flesh of Gavin's thighs, wondering if he'll find an imprint there later.

Three steps, four steps, and he slams the lad back against the wall, Gavin letting out a startled moan. Ryan immediately latches back onto his mouth, swallowing the rest of his noises as Gavin starts squirming against him. One of Gavin's legs drops down and one hand scrabbles across the wall like he's looking for purchase. Ryan uses the opportunity to drive his thigh between Gavin's legs pointedly.

"Well," Ray starts, clearing his throat. "Well. That's one helluva view."

Ryan trails open mouthed kisses along Gavin's jaw now, goes back to sucking hickeys into his neck as he gasps wetly, one hand burried in Ryan's hair. He keeps rubbing up against Ryan's leg, a spew of garbled noises and words dropping indecipherably from his lips as Ryan pins him firmly against the wall.

"Told you so," Jeremy replies smugly, his cheek rubbing against Michael's inner thigh. Michael lets his fingers twist in the red-dyed curls, tugging sharply. Jeremy glances up at him cheekily. "What? It's true."

Across from them, Gavin's breath hitches and he stills his frantic movements, head banging against the wall. His eyes close and his mouth hangs open, slackjawed. Ryan gentles his hold on the lad, his hands wandering soothingly down his side as he brushes kisses along his cheeks.

Michael swallows. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

 


End file.
